Identity Isn't Everything - Miraculous Ladybug Competition
by Blue Timing
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are close, very close considering the mask that lies between them. But what happens when that mask is removed? (This story is my entry for the Miraculous Ladybug Competition. Read the authors note at the beginning of chapter one for more info.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Cajolester Part 1

**Ok, so this just isn't a FanFic I'm writing just because I can, well not that I don't want to write it. Anyway, for this month all my stories will be on hold as I am doing the Miraculous Ladybug Competition with Flicka7. This comp will be judged on reviews, follows and favourites so your support would be much appreciated as, well you can't say I wouldn't like to win ;). Anyway, I would go check out her entries as well so you know what I'm up against. And it finishes on the last day of April so I hope you can all help out :)!**

Identity Isn't Everything – Miraculous Ladybug Competition

Chapter 1

"Time to de-evilise!" I shouted, throwing my red polka dot yo-yo into the air.

"What? Where am I?" said the local green grocer. Together, we had just defeated Veginator, another akuma victim. This one was surprisingly difficult, I even had to admit that Chat Noir actually saved my life this time. I was just about to get squished by a giant broccoli when he pushed me out of the way. It wasn't the first time either. The time he jumped in front of me when Time Breaker was about to absorb me came to mind; getting himself absorbed in the process. However, I was glad I had managed to fix it before he vanished for good.

"Pound it!" Chat Noir and I declared in unison, doing our mandatory celebratory fist bump.

"Sorry Chat, gotta go!" I said, hearing the sound of my earrings beeping.

"Don't want you to see me without my mask; you might just faint at the sight of me," Chat Noir teased and I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Right, I'm sure I would."

Giving one last wave and leaving Chat Noir behind me, I ran around the corner just as I was engulfed in a flash of light and I changed back into plain old Marinette.

"You were great out there Marinette!" Tikki enthused. "Even Chat Noir said so!"

"Yeah, but when had he not said that?" I liked that he loved me so much; I mean, he's said so often enough. And if it wasn't for Adrien, I might have liked him back… No wait, I couldn't. I loved Adrien. Not Chat Noir. Even if his eyes, his bright green eyes shining at the challenges every akumatised victim presented, his humor despite when we were up against overwhelming odds, and his unshakeable confidence both to me and himself... 'No!' I shook my head furiously. 'Stop thinking like that!' I am friends with him, nothing more. Very good friends. And his partner. I-I mean, fighting partner, not the other partner. Yeah.

"Stop doubting yourself Marinette! You were chosen for a reason and you are amazing, maybe even more amazing than any other Ladybug I had ever met," the pink kwami insisted.

"You really think that?" I asked hesitantly, still unconvinced. Sure Ladybug was amazing, but at the end of the day I was still just the baker's daughter, and the end of most of Chloé's stupid jokes.

"Of course I do! You aren't just Ladybug when you're wearing costume, you are still the same girl. Marinette, stop comparing yourself to yourself!" I laughed, Tikki always knew how to cheer me up, even if it is a short lived confidence.

"When you say it like that you make me sound ridiculous! Thanks Tikki." I smiled and stroked her soft pink head as she grinned happily. "Now I should get back to class before anyone realises I'm missing." Tikki nodded and flew into my bag as I ran through the streets and towards my school. As I entered the classroom, I bumped into Adrien, who seemed to be entering late, just as I was.

"What are you doing here?" was all I managed to say before my cheeks flushed and I started stammering. "I-I- I mean, well you probably, well not probably, defin-" Thank God he cut me off.

"I…was at the dentist," he interjected with a quick grin before opening the door for me. I apologised for running into him again but he waved me off casually. He seemed almost relieved as I shakily walked by him, although I couldn't think of reasons why. Did he not like talking to me? Did he think I was a pain? Shrugging off those thoughts before they consumed me, I walked into the classroom sitting at my usual seat behind Adrien. I grinned at Alya in acknowledgment as the teacher started the lessons.

Ô-Ô

Silently congratulating myself for the quick excuse, I sat down in my seat at the front of class, trying to focus. But all I could think of was the way Ladybug had silently thanked me for saving her from the giant broccoli. After I pushed her out the way, she had landed on top of me. Just before she got up again, she had kissed me on the cheek and whispered her gratitude into my ear. She had kissed me. Even if it was just a light peck, she had done it none the less. Just the thought of it made me smile and I could feel my cheeks go pink at the memory of her lips on my cheek and the whisper of her breath as it ruffled my hair.

"Dude! Where were you?" Nino whispered into my ear, bringing me out of my head and crashing back to reality. "And what's with the goofy grin?"

"Uhh…" I scrambled to come up with a valid excuse before he could reach the conclusion I hoped he wouldn't reach.

"You totally have a crush on someone don't you." He winked at me and I was slightly annoyed that he knew me so well.

"None of your business Nino," was the only answer he was going to get as I looked back at the teacher, who was staring at us in warning.

"Whatever you say," my best friend shrugged.

"All right class, just do this worksheet and you can go to lunch break as soon as you finish." I groaned as a sheet of physics was placed in front of me. I only managed to do the first two questions before I got bored and found myself drawing pictures of ladybugs in the margins.

"Adrien! Pay attention!" I sighed and tried to get my mind back on the photo shoot I was doing for my father.

"Yes Father." I pulled on my best smile and looked at the camera as the flash, well, flashed. For once we weren't in a fancy studio but in a park, just around the corner from my school. I posed again when my eye caught on some movement to the left. I was surprised to see that it was Chloé and Marinette. They rarely, if ever, hang out together. I kept looking on out of the corner of my eye and used my cat hearing to listen in.

"You're hopeless Marinette, he will never think you are anything more than an inconvenience." Chloé's voice cut the air shrilly, her tone full of venom.

"Back off Chloé!" I heard Alya say fiercely, standing up to Chloé for her friend. I knew Alya could be a little obsessed with Ladybug but she was a good friend. Her Lady-Blog also made it easier for me to keep track of my Lady.

"No, Alya. Leave it, she's right." I can't believe she had let Chloé get to her so easily, I thought Marinette would be stronger.

Ô-Ô

"Marinette! Don't listen to her!" Alya was calling after me, and I didn't turn back. Chloé was right. I'm just a hopeless girl, the only thing special about me is Ladybug, and that was Tikki, not me. I stormed off sullenly in my own deep fury.

"Alya, why don't you just leave me alone! You're not being helpful right now!" I regretted my words as soon as they left my mouth. I turned around to quickly apologise when I saw the purple akuma fly in out of the corner of my eye. 'Could someone be akumatised twice?' I wondered, alarmed. I got my answer when I heard a soft voice in the background.

"Yes Hawk Moth, I will show them all I am always right!" Gasping, I quickly ran around the corner and opened my purse, letting Tikki fly out.

"Tikki! It's all my fault!" I wailed, my regret and guilt pouring out.

"Don't worry Marinette, we can free her from the akuma!" Tikki always knew what to say to me.

"You're right! Tikki! Spot's on!" I smiled as Tikki flew into my earring and the Ladybug magic quickly ran over my body, transforming me into Ladybug. I ran back out to the park and saw that Chat Noir was already there, swinging his baton.

"M'Lady," he greeted, turning to smile at me, in obvious delight. "This one may be a little harder to defeat than the last."

"Why? What's different?"

"She has the power of truth, anything she says becomes reality!"

"The cat's right, what ever I say, IS RIGHT!" Alya laughed and Hawk Moth's mask glowed in front of her eyes. "And in… let's see… 20 seconds, Chat Noir will take Ladybug's Miraculous and give it to me!"

"M'Lady! Run!" Chat Noir screamed as his body seized and convulsed before he walked stiffly and haltingly towards me. Horrified, I realised what had happened to him and I didn't need anymore motivation than that. I turned around and sprinted as fast as I could so I could find somewhere where he couldn't find me. But he seemed to appear after every corner. Like he knew where I was going to go. I realised then that Chat knew me better than I thought.

"I can't stop Lady!" he cried out as he swung his baton at me, his mouth at least still remaining his. "As soon as you're out of sight, transform and hide!" Nodding at the logic of his words, I slid from underneath him, ran around a sharp corner and transformed before heading out cautiously onto the street. As Marinette, I walked through the crowd. We had avoided it this time but next time… Next time we might not be so lucky. I watched him as he ran out onto the street and when he passed me, I sighed in relief, leaning against the wall for support.

Ô-Ô

I can't believe I almost stole Ladybug's Miraculous! I shook my head and rolled my shoulders as I relished in the feeling of moving my own limbs again. We really need to start being more careful with this new villain, Cajolester I think she called herself. I picked up my baton that I dropped as Cajolester's powers wore off and hoped that Ladybug had had enough time to transform back. I jumped when it buzzed and chirped. Flipping the screen out, I sighed with relief as her face filled the tiny screen.

"M'Lady! I am so glad you're okay! I am so sorry 'bout that," I hung my head, angry and upset at myself for not being able to protect her again.

"That's all right Chat, we have to meet somewhere where she won't find us, give us some time to plan."

"Yeah, but where?"

"I'm not sure… Maybe this old warehouse. I'll send you the address."

"Ok Lady, see you there." I closed my baton and started running towards the address Ladybug had sent me. I felt elated. She'd forgiven me already! I kept running and before I knew it I was at the warehouse, with Ladybug hung up on a rope, gagged and blindfolded.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Cajolester Part 2

**Guys, thankyou so much for all the favourites and follows from the last chapter! This really means a lot to me, and it had put me in first place for this comp! Flicka7 had posted the first two chapters of her entry, so just search Miraculous Ladybug Competition and it should come up. Anyway, I'm going to let you read the next chapter now :)**

Identity isn't everything

Chapter 2

"Ladybug!" I cried, running towards the akumatised victim. "Let her go!"

Cajolester just looked at me, a slight smile curving her lips. "Never! Do you think your words will persuade me?" I looked over at M'Lady and saw her squirm and shout into the gag. I quickly ran over to her and untied her gag and her ropes. "Go ahead! Untie her, it won't make a difference."

"Idiot Chat! Why did you come here!" She looked less angry and more like she was afraid. "Now she has the both of us under her thumb!"

"But you told me to come!"

"Under her influence! She cajoled me to call you and get you here. I'm sorry Chat." M'Lady hung her head, defeated and guilty I suppose.

"Don't feel bad; I would've come for you whether or not you told me to come. It's just a matter of when. I will always come find you, M'Lady, you should know that by now." I finally got the last of the rope off of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stepped out of the ropes and shook herself to get the blood flowing to her limbs again. "Thank you," she breathed out.

I just smiled in response as I squeezed her shoulder. "What do we do?" I asked her, holding my baton ready.

"I don't know…" she said, her tone trailing off. "I haven't figured it out yet."

" _I_ know what you will do!" Cajolester cut in. "Ladybug will tackle Chat Noir and get me his Miraculous!"

"Oh no, not again." I winced as M'lady landed atop of me, knocking the air out of my chest. She swiped for my ring but I quickly put my hand under my back, putting all my weight onto it.

"Chat!" she whispered while still trying to grab my ring. Her knees were on either side of me and her hands curved into claws as her swipes became more desperate, a stark contrast to her calm voice. "Her power only lasts for a minute or two, so get ready when mine wears off." I nodded and hid my pain as she clawed at my back, trying to get to the ring.

"I'm so sorry Chat…" she whispered, grimacing.

"No, it's fine," I replied with as much reassurance as I can, trying to hide the pain from her. I knew what it was like to have no control. I smiled as I started to feel Lady's arms move on her own accord again.

"Now!" she shouted as I grabbed her waist and pushed her onto her feet, me following not far behind. "I just need a little more time!"

"I'll try and hold her off!"

"Oh but you won't," Cajolester crooned. "How about this time, Chat Noir will fight Ladybug!" the akumatised victim screamed.

"No… Again!" I sighed as my body seized up. Lady looked at me with her blue eyes wide as I aimed a punch for her head and I winced as it made contact. "Sorry M'lady…" I tried to gain control of my own limbs again.

"All good," she said with a grin, but I could see it was causing her pain. I swung my baton around but this time she was ready, ducking under me as she sprinted to her abandoned blindfold and tied it around my eyes.

"Sorry Chat," she mumbled, her voice soft as I made blind swings around the place, hoping I won't make contact as my hands mercifully swung through air.

"Now's the time M'Lady!"

"Lucky Charm!" I almost sighed in relief as I heard Ladybug's voice, and my muscles came back under my control. I whipped off my blindfold and walked up to Ladybug.

"Better think quick M'lady!" I told her as she thought of ways to use what she was given. I saw that Cajolester was about to talk. "Like as in right now kind of quick!" I extended by baton, ready to attack.

"Quick! Put these in." I looked down at her small hands holding one of mine and felt something drop into them. I looked down and smiled, 'Earplugs! Of coarse!' If we can't hear her predictions, we won't know the future, so we can't carry it out! I quickly put them in and faced Ladybug. She motioned to the hair clip that was hanging on a chain around her neck. "The akuma!" She mouthed, knowing I couldn't hear her. I nodded as we walked towards her, me swinging my baton as I watched M'lady creep up behind her. I dodged as she lunged at me and smiled at her as she realised what we were doing. I snatched her hair clip on the end of my pole and flicked it towards Ladybug. She smiled at me as she snapped it in half and caught the akuma, reversing all the effects of the Cajolester.

"What…?" Alya said, still on the floor from when the akuma was set free.

"Nice one Chat," Ladybug nodded towards me and I smiled back.

"Not so bad yourself M'Lady."

"Yeah yeah, you always say that." I followed her out of the building, I wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"But it's true, and sorry about that punch before."

"Honestly, it's fine. I know it wasn't you doing that." At least she had forgiven him.

"Thanks." Our conversation ended when we saw a group of reporters dashing towards us. I heard Ladybug groan before picking me up by the collar and flew as up onto a nearby roof, out of sight from them.

"I feel like they never give me a break when I'm Ladybug, chasing us around. As soon as there is no danger though. Those reporters value their lives a bit more than is necessary."

"Well you won't be Ladybug much longer," I said titling my head towards her earrings.

"Yeah," she trailed off, cupping her right ear. "Well, good work out there. I'll see you soon," she gave me a brief tilt of her lips. "Bye Chat." And with that, she left, swinging on her yo-yo into the sunset until she was out of sight. As much as I wanted to follow her and find out who she really was I knew I couldn't. I knew that Ladybug didn't want me to know and I had to respect that, whether I liked it or not. Sighing, I jumped down from the roof, before turning back into Adrien.

"You really don't understand do you?" Plagg said, already relaxing on my shoulder.

"Understand what?" I knew that he was probably talking about something stupid, but I listened anyway. He could be talking about Ladybug.

"That Ladybug doesn't think of you that way." I dropped my head as I heard the words I had been ignoring ever since I met her.

"I know Plagg… It's just…"

"That you simply can't move on. You humans are so stupid. If you want it go get it right? No you have to think through every possibility first."

"You do-"

"I don't understand, yeah I know, you've said it before."

"Ugh! Plagg! Just stop already."

"I won't until you tell Ladybug that you-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at my small kwami, who couldn't care less about my words.

"Don't come crying to me when…" the rest of his words were cut off as he flew into my jacket, completely out of sight.

"I should go find Father, he will be looking for me," I said to no one but myself. I walked out from behind the building and onto the street and headed over to the park, waiting for the verbal attack from Father.

Ô-Ô

Panting, I ran into the bakery, expecting Mum to scold me for not working at the counter.

"Marinette! Where have you been!" she said, just as I predicted.

"Sorry Mum, I was late back from the park."

"No! The akuma attack! We were so worried that you had been hurt!"

"I'm fine Mum," I groaned, heading upstairs to my room, "I have some work to do." I closed my trapdoor and let Tikki fly out of my purse.

"One of these days Marinette, you're going to have to speak to Chat."

"Why Tikki? It's not as if we don't work well as a team like this."

"It's not about that, can't you see you're breaking his heart?" I sighed and flopped onto my bed. "What do you mean?" I tried to detract from the question.

"Don't play dumb, Marinette; it's unbecoming," the kwami admonished uncharacteristically.

'Why did this have to be so difficult?' I thought with a heavy sight. "I know Tikki, but I love Adrien." I was saying it for Tikki as much as it was for myself. I doubt if she knew, since I have a hard time admitting it to myself, but now I'm not so sure anymore about it. Each day I found it harder and harder to decide between the two. Each day I'm noticing that my thoughts are drifting further and further away from Adrien and more to Chat and I'm horrified. 'I love Adrien,' I tried to reaffirm it to myself.

"I'm sure you do Marinette, but you need to at least get to know how Chat really feels about you." I didn't know where Tikki was going with this but it didn't sound like Tikki.

"But I do know, he makes it clear enough."

"No, Marinette. What he thinks of you without the mask." At those words I sat up straight, a look of shock on my face.

"What! I can't show him my identity; he will think that Ladybug is just a clumsy little girl." Oh. Now I know where this is going. And I'm not sure I like it.

"You keep doubting yourself because of it, just promise me that the next time you see him, just take the time to talk."

"I can't exactly just stop in the middle of an akuma attack and have a nice little chat can't I?" I couldn't stop my eyeroll.

"You know what I mean." Tikki responded with her own eyeroll. Anyone told her how alike we are?

"Ok! Ok, I'll talk to him." Sighing, I fell backwards again, looking at the poster of Adrien on the ceiling. Can you love two people?


	3. Chapter 3 - I Need You and You Need Me

**So guys, just thought I would give you an update in the competition, I am still in the lead. Thank you to all the follows and favourites guys, it really means a lot to me. I was so amazed how many views and everything I got after chapter 2! Anyway, I'll let you read chapter 3!**

Identity Isn't Everything

Chapter 3

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Plagg's words. I knew I would have to tell her at some point, it's just that… she was just so perfect. I know how cheesy that sounds but it's true, there's no denying it. She probably has someone else that she loves out of costume. Someone just as smart, brave, beautiful… I rolled over on my bed and picked the poem I had found on the internet out from under the mattress. When I found it, I just felt like I could relate to it.

 _I don't know where I stand with you…_

What does she think of me? Am I more that a co-worker?

 _And I don't know what I mean to you…_

Does she love me? Or do I just seem like a jokester? Does she know that I am so much more?

 _All I know is every time I think of you…_

I definitely think of her a lot. About how her eyes and lips tilt when I make a joke that sounds stupid even to me. About how my skin feels like it's on fire every time she reaches out and touches me. I definitely do not think much about how much I love how her eyes light up when she sees me. Okay, I lied. I especially love it when she does that.

 _All I want to do is be with you…_

"ADRIEN!" I jolted out of my train of thought and groaned as I stood up. Shaking myself out of my trance, I put the poem back under the mattress. I was already grounded, what else would he have to say?

"Coming, Father!" I quickly exited my room and made my way to my father's office, where I knocked and entered after I was told to do so.

"Adrien, take a seat." I did as he asked, I sat down in the chair opposite his desk, looking down at my hands.

"What is it Father?" I asked as I searched his face for clues, wondering why he'd deign to call me in.

"It has come to my attention that you are missing photo shoots far too often, and I'm afraid to do this but as a result, you will now only go to school one day each week."

"What! But Father!" I stood up, my brain in shock.

"No buts! You will be taught everything you need to know here; you will not miss much in terms of education, and you will still be able to see your friends on Mondays. That school is doing nothing good for you." Seething with anger and disbelief, I knew there was no point in arguing, so I simply nodded my head and walked stiffly out of his study, trying to not slam the door behind me. I stomped off to my room. Why did he have to be so unfair? It hadn't even been a year since I had started school and already he was practically banning me from it already.

"Oh come on Adrien, it can't be that bad. Any boy your age would love to not have to go to school." Plagg tried to console me the only way he knew how.

"I'm just any boy though am I Plagg?" I snapped at him. Sighing, I apologised as I looked out the window. I was just about to get out my phone and text Nino about it, but I knew he wouldn't understand. He would just go on and on about how unfair it was, not doing anything to help me. And the last time he had tried to help he just got himself turned into the Bubbler.

"What are you doing!" Plagg shouted at me as I stood up and smiled. He knew me too well if he already knew my plan, "Adrien, you can't!"

"Oh but I can. Plagg! Claws out!" The black kwami groaned but did as he was told. I relished in the feeling of being free as I felt the Plagg's magic spread across my skin. I knew there was one person I could talk to without being judged on this, and that person was Ladybug.

Ô-Ô

"It looks great Marinette!" Alya said, looking at the dress designs I had drawn.

"Do you think I could make it in time?" I said, talking about the competition that the teacher was holding for our art class.

"Yeah, mine won't look nearly as good as this!"

"Thanks Alya, but I'm sure yours will be great."

"Uhuh, sure," my best friend grinned.

We kept chatting for a while, before Alya had to leave.

"Bye Marinette!" She hugged me quickly before walking down the steps from my room and into the bakery.

"See you at school!" I called after her. I ran back up the stairs and started writing down a list of materials I would need to make the dress, I needed to start as soon as possible. I was running around the room, checking every box and cupboard that could have spare fabric.

"Marinette!" Tikki called, flying out from the spot on the desk were she was sitting. I jumped as she flew in front of my face.

"Oh! Tikki you scared me!"

"Sorry Marinette, but it was the only way I could get your attention!"

"Huh?" I asked, as I hadn't seen or heard Tikki at all since I got home.

"Chat's been trying to call you for over an hour!" Shocked at why he would be calling, my mind quickly settled that he was in trouble.

I nodded. "Quick, Tikki! Spot's on!" I smiled as the mask ran over my eyes and the red magic spread across my body. My smile faded as I remembered why I had transformed in the first place. I climbed out onto the roof and swung out of sight from the bakery. I whipped out my yo-yo screen thing.

"Chat! Are you okay!" I said, a little louder than necessary.

"Whoa M'Lady! Calm down, I just wanted to talk." He said the last part a little shamefully, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"Oh," I blinked in surprise. "Okay, do you want me to come to you then?" I asked, checking the time as I did. It was only 10 pm.

"Yeah… or we could meet at, that place?" I knew what he meant by that place straight away. A few months ago, Chat and I were on patrol in bad weather. After about 10 minutes, he slipped on a wet roof and knocked himself unconscious. I ended up carrying him, in the rain mind you, until I found a place where he could lie down. Eventually, he came to, luckily before he transformed, and now it is the place we hang out if we a place to talk, away from the reporters.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll meet you there." I closed my yo-yo and started swinging north. I saw a glow coming from the window and I didn't hesitate to swing in, straight through the door.

"M'Lady," He grunted, not with any of his usual flair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I walked over and sat next to him.

Ô-Ô

I looked at Ladybug's small face and my heart fluttered, seeing her eyes filled with genuine care. "It's just my Father, when I'm not Chat Noir… He barely ever lets me leave the house. He basically now only lets me leave the house once a week." I was a little reluctant, sharing my personal life with her, at first anyway.

"That's horrible!" she gasped, leaning back against the wall, "I don't know what I would do if I was trapped at home all the time."

"I'll probably just spend more time as Chat Noir, one person to talk to is better than none right?" I quirked a grin that was a little sardonic. Immediately, she put a hand on his arm and squeezed it reassuringly. "Especially if it's you M'Lady," I murmured softly as I felt my smile soften at her and she smiled back, a small laugh bubbling from behind her lips. I barely ever saw her laugh like that, but then again, we barely just talk like this. Suddenly, her laugh stopped and her face flushed as she looked to the ground. "Everything alright, M'Lady?" I said, lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"Yeah… I just remembered a conversation I had with my kwami." Her voice was soft and hesitant as I saw the doubt in her eyes.

"Oh, what about?" I swore I saw her cheeks blush more as she looked down again. This was not like the Ladybug I knew. Not that I'm against it, though. It's nice to see her like this; it makes her seem more human and less like the unobtainable Lady.

"You," she said, more than a little sheepishly.

"So M'Lady does think of me out of costume," I teased. The knowledge of it is oddly buoyant; I'm elated that she even thought of me at all, what more enough to make her blush so.

"Yeah…" She shifted from one foot to another uncertainly. "My kwami keeps telling me that I need to stop putting myself down." I was shocked! Ladybug always seemed to confident, and here she was, acting as if she didn't deserve anything. But she was wrong.

"Ladybug, you need to know that you, and whoever you are behind that mask, are the same person. Ladybug is just you, the same you, just more free. You might act as if you are different people, but as Ladybug, you are just more free to be who you really are. But that doesn't mean you are different." After my short speech, I looked at Ladybug more closely and saw with some shock that there were tears in her eyes, almost ready to fall. Had I upset her?

"Chat…" I looked at her beautiful eyes as she struggled to think of words to say. "Thank you." That's when she leaned into me, and I wrapped my arms reassuringly around her back. It wasn't romantic in any way, and I knew better than to comment on it. Ladybug was clearly stressed, and she needed someone to be there for her. Just like I knew she was there for me.

"Anything for you, Bugaboo." A small giggle escaped her and her face lit up again.

"That rhymed."

"Indeed it did." By then we were both laughing, and I could tell that my words had really cheered her up. Seeing Ladybug this… well upset, just made it seem just so much more real. Like she was someone that I actually had a chance of being with, made it seem like she was actually in my league. Our laughter was interrupted when I noticed my ring beeping. Even if we don't use our powers, we still can't last forever in these forms. With out another word said, we waved our goodbyes and both went our separate ways.

 **Just so you know, I am going on holiday with a couple of friends so I won't be able to upload until late Sunday or Monday. I will try and get another up tomorrow before I leave, but I might not be able to. Anyways, when ever the next chapter is, see you then :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Attack

**Hey guys, I know this is short but I tried to get it done as soon as possible after I got back from holidays to make up for the time with out and update. Anyway I really do suggest you go and check out Flicka7's entry as hers is pretty good. Anyway, onto chapter 4!**

Identity Isn't everything

Chapter 4

As I lay in bed, I thought of my conversation with Chat. Never before had I seen him so down, and disappointed. In my stupid ignorant mind, I had let myself believe that he would always be this confident. It wasn't until that night that I realised how much we needed each other. It was the same for me I guess. I had never let him see how insecure I was until that night; was being the key word. After Chats words, I felt so much more confident, but less confident on my feelings for Adrien.

"Marinette! Time to get up!" I groaned and slid out of bed, mumbling about how I had only got an hour of sleep.

"Morning Tikki," I exclaimed, as the energetic little Kwami stuck her head out of my purse.

"You seem confident this morning Marinette." All a could do is smile down at Tikki as we both shared a private chuckle.

"You were right Tikki, talking to him did make me feel better."

"See! I told you!" Tikki flew up into the palms of my hand and I held her up to my face.

"You're always right Tikki, I should never have doubted you." I smirked at her as she continued her self-righteous spiel.

"What's in the past we can't change Marinette, but you can change how you feel about it," she went on, oblivious to my indulging her. Smiling, I shook my head. I guess thousands of years of knowledge can come in handy, no matter what.

"Yeah. Too bad I didn't get any work done on my dress." I looked over at my discarded box of fabric and the list I had made. "Maybe I can get these things on the way back from school."

"I'm sure you can, now let's go before school starts!" Noticing the tone in Tikki's voice, I checked my watch and saw I had five minutes to get to school.

"Oh! Tikki you're right!" I quickly ran down the stairs, making sure Tikki was safely zipped up inside my purse. "Bye Mum! See you later Dad!" I didn't have time to stop as I shouted my goodbyes, already out the door and halfway down the street before I heard Mum shout after me, telling me to have a good day at school. I only had the time to wave quickly, before I continued to race down the street, getting closer and closer to the school. Just as the bell rang, I sprinted through the door and slid into my seat.

"Hey girl, where you been?" Alya whispered, nudging me in the side.

"I slept in, I was up late last night."

"Doing your dress?"

"No… I was… talking to a friend." I blushed a little, as I remembered my conversation with Chat. At that time, I was so glad that Alya couldn't read minds. I mind wandered back to the memories of last night. His comforting arms around me, his sad face as he talked about his father, the way he talked about me…

"And who was this friend," Alya smirked, already her mind was set. She thought it was some boy I assumed.

"One of Dad's friend's kids," I lied, forcing a smile onto my face. Alya just smiled, unconvinced but decided to drop it and turned back to face the teacher, who had just come in. 'Let her think what she wants,' I thought to myself, not really paying attention to the lesson as my mind began to wander. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise that Adrien was missing until it was almost lunch break.

"Have you heard that Adrien was banned from school!" Of course it was Chloé's high-pitched voice that I could hear. Not just me too, I noticed others began looking in her direction. "Now he can only come on Mondays! How unfair is that? Now I only get to see my Adrikins once a week!" I pulled a disgusted face at the name she chose to call him. I knew I didn't quite feel for Adrien the same way as I did before, but I still knew he hated that name.

"It's none of your business Chloé!" I heard Nino's defensive shout. "Adrien was better friends with everyone in this class than he ever was with you."

"Ugh! How dare you!" Chloé screeched. "Adrien is mine! And all of you are worthless; every, single, ONE OF YOU!" That's when I lost it. I jumped up from my seat and ran up to Chloé.

"You stop insulting my friends," I growled, my voice shaking with anger. "And Nino is right, Adrien is not friends with you, and never will be!" And that was when Chloé lost it.

"YOU ARE WRONG MARINETTE! YOU AND ALL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS _MY_ ADRIEN. YOU ARE ALL WIMPS AND COWARDS; I MEAN WHY IS IT THIS CLASS THAT ALWAYS GETS AKUMATISED HEY? YOUR LITTLE FOOLISH MIND CAN'T ANSWER THAT ONE CAN IT?" Already I could see some people running off, some crying. This was not good.

"Everyone! Wait!"

"It's no good Marinette, she's right." Even Alya had been persuaded? How had this happened?

"Alya! Wait!" I gasped as I saw a hoard of purple butterflies, flying over the school. This was definitely not good. Not good at all.

Ô-Ô

I was just sitting in my room, humming to myself, as I thought of the previous night. What if Ladybug really did like me that way? I still remembered Ladybug's blue eyes and her pretty lips as it quirked awkwardly into a smile when I heard screams, lots of screams, coming from the direction of the school.

"Plagg! What is happening out there?" I asked, hoping that Nino and the others were okay.

"Sounds like an akuma attack to me," Plagg drawled, but he made no move to transform me, he just sat there eating his cheese.

"Then what are you waiting for!" I huffed, annoyed. "Claws out!" I didn't waste a second, as soon as I was transformed, I opened my window and ran towards the school, where I already saw Ladybug stumble out.

"There's… too… many…" she panted, as she swung her yo-yo weakly. I noticed that there was some blood dripping down her leg and her face was bright red.

"What happened to you M'Lady!" I said, fear for her causing bile to rise in my throat, noticing that the cut on her leg had gone through her magical suit. I had thought nothing could go through them but apparently I was wrong.

"It's an akuma attack… but the whole tenth grade class has been akumatised." My eyes widened at the revelation. I knew we couldn't face them… Not yet. It was too dangerous.

"Can you run?" I tilted my head towards her leg.

"No, not really," she said with a slight shake of her head.

"Looks like I'll have to carry you." I didn't wait for an answer before I swept her off her feet and started running towards our safe haven.

"Chat! What are you doing!" she said, struggling to be free of my arms. I was slightly upset that she didn't want me to carry her, but I knew it was because of the people we were leaving behind.

"We can't fight all of them yet, especially when you're like this."

"But what about all those people?" She said, struggling to look over my shoulder.

"They will be fine, and anyone who gets hurt will just go back to normal after we catch the akuma right?" I felt her sigh resignedly as she finally relaxed into my arms.

"I guess so," she mumbled.

"Off we go then," I said as I tried to ignore the screams from behind me. I bet it was Chloé that caused this.


	5. Chapter 5 - 50,000 to 1

**Hey guys, I tried to get chapter 5 up as soon as possible as I made you wait so long for chapter 4. And I know I only just got back, but this time I am going on holiday with my family for a few days as the last trip was with friends. I shouldn't be gone long and will be able to use my phones hotspot once a day so I shouldn't vanish completely this time. Hopefully I can get chapter 6 up while I'm away. Enough of me talking, go and read the next chapter!**

 **P.S – You should go read Flicka7's next chapter, it's really good ;)**

Identity Isn't Everything

Chapter 5

I looked over Chat's shoulders at the people behind me. They were all running or already akumatised. There were still purple butterflies raining down from the sky, akumatising anyone who felt scared, even if it was only for a moment. Hawk Moth must have been growing more powerful, as I thought he could only akumatise one person at a time and surely they would need more negative emotions than fear. 'This is definitely not good.' I thought to myself as Chat made sure we weren't being followed before entering our little hideout.

"That cut doesn't look good M'Lady," he said while putting me down on the couch. He wasted no time in getting a wet cloth to clean it.

"I can do it myself Chat," I said, trying to grab the cloth but he was too fast. He simply pushed me backwards and washed the blood away.

"Let me M'Lady, you won't be able to see it properly." Even if I didn't really want him to, I let him anyway. When I was sure he wasn't looking, I smiled at the feeling of his fingers, gently washing over the wound. Just the slight brush of a finger felt nice, he was just so careful, so loving…

"Sorry M'Lady," he said as I winced when he put pressure on it, "I need to stop the bleeding." I just nodded as he kept talking. "What happened anyway?"

"Well that girl, Chloé, blew a fuse and shouted at anyone in sight. Hawk Moth must be more powerful as he started akumatising almost everyone. Then as I was trying to fight one of them, his blade went right through my suit."

"I thought nothing could go through them?"

"Well, now we know some things can." He looked down at my leg and what ever he saw, didn't look good.

"Do you think it will heal if you transform? Once I had a sprained ankle as Chat Noir, but once I changed back, it was fine."

"What about when you changed back again, into Chat Noir?" I said, hoping that it would work. It was hurting like hell.

"Nothing, it was all fine."

"That might be our only option, there will be an army of akumas out there by now, all of them looking for us."

"I'll go and access the situation for a bit, as my other identity, and come back in an hour. Will that be enough time?" I looked at him. I saw his caring eyes, the eyes that wanted to see who I really was, but knew that I didn't want him to know. Not yet.

"Yeah," I said with a small nod, "That will be plenty." I winced as Chat took the pressure off the wound and put the towel in the sink.

"I'll see you soon M'Lady." With that, he went out the door. He looked back at me, a small smile on his face, before jumping off the roof of the building below our hideout and running of out of site. Quickly, I transformed, not wanting to have that awful pain in my leg a second longer.

"Marinette! Are you alright!" Tikki screamed, flying down to my leg.

"I'm fine now Tikki, everything is fine."

"Just let me look?" Tikki said, her eyes filled with worry.

"Of course," I smiled at her while rolling up my trousers.

"Oh… Marinette!" Tikki flew down to my calf, where a huge white scar spread across my skin.

"It's only a scar Tikki," I said, not really caring about it much but still not that happy about it either.

"I know, I know. It must have hurt a lot."

"It hurt heaps." I didn't bother elaborating, I was exhausted. "Tikki, can you watch for when Chat comes back? So I can get some sleep?"

"Of course Marinette, rest well, you will need your energy." I nodded and lay down, trying to ignore the screams coming from the other side of town.

Ô-Ô

I walked along the streets as Adrien Agreste, keeping to the shadows. I tried to pay attention to what was happening around me but I couldn't get the image of Ladybug, back up against the wall, her face pale. Her bleeding leg in my lap, her face covered in pain and exhaustion. I still couldn't forget the panic I had when I couldn't stop the bleeding. I hoped that she hadn't seen that on my face, it wouldn't have made her feel any better. I snuck around the corner, still keeping to the shadows when I saw a few akumatised victims. They all looked the same, tough purple skin, large black eyes. A few had purple wings and the clothes they were wearing reminded him of Hawk Moth. It was definitely unsettling. After walking through the entire city, I had found that almost everyone had been akumatised. That was about 100 000 people from our suburb to two. How on earth were we supposed to win? I checked my watch and saw that it had been over an hour since I said I would be back; I had lost track of time. I ran as fast as I could back to Ladybug, I hoped she hadn't gone looking for me. When I walked through the door, I saw that Ladybug had found some food and it was sitting on the bench.

"Take some," she suggested, nodding towards the plate of pastries, "I found them in that Marinette girl's bakery."

"Oh, she has the best food!" I said, heading for the plate. Once we were both sitting side by side, eating, I asked her about her leg.

"Oh, it's fine. It left a scar though." Shocked at the logic of the healing, I looked at her.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, doesn't mean it shouldn't have happened." She shrugged lackadaisically and took another bite of her food.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked.

"Yeah, that all the victims look the same, and it looks like they are all being controlled by Hawk Moth as one, like a robot army."

"So we are outnumbered about 50,000 to one."

"Yep." She sighed and leaned back against the wall. She put the plate beside her and leant into me, her head resting gently on my shoulder. Surprised, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Sometimes it feels like it's us against the world Chat."

"But it's not. It's us against Hawk Moth." I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I watched as her eyes grew wide and she jumped up from the bed.

"But that's it!" she cried. "All we have to do is take Hawk Moth's Miraculous, like he has been trying to do for what seems like forever." I smiled at her thinking as I jumped up too.

"And once we take it, everything will return to normal!" We both smiled at our plan before Ladybug sat back down on the bed.

"But this isn't going to be a short mission Chat." The smile in her eyes changed, like they always do when she is making an important decision.

"And…" I said, not quite knowing what she was getting at.

"We can't stay in these forms forever, Chat." I knew where she was heading now.

"Surely we can make this work, I know how much your identity means to you." I sat back down next to her as my arm went back around her, pulling her close.

"Eventually I will have to tell you."

"I know, but eventually doesn't have to be now, we can fig-" My words were cut off as I felt Ladybugs lips press on mine. I couldn't believe it. After all this time, she was the one kissing me? I didn't care though. I smiled and kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. My heart was going crazy, the love of my life was right here in my arms. I put one hand as gently as I can on her cheek and the other on her hip as I pulled her closer. I could feel my pulse against my lips, hard and fast. I wondered if she could feel it too.

Ô-Ô

I don't know what made me do it, I don't know why I didn't stop but all I knew was that it felt good. I couldn't stop my smile as he kissed me back, his hand around my waist pulling me closer. Now, even if he does reject me when I show him who I really am, I will still know what it felt like to kiss him. I can feel his pulse jump the moment he decided to kiss me back and it excited me. To think that I could ellicit such a response. Now I'm sure. After all this time, my mind has finally gotten over Adrien. I had found someone who I loved, and they loved me back.


	6. Chapter 6 - Identity

**Well it turns out that my hotspot wasn't working, so I'm writing it now but I won't be able to upload it for a while yet, so sorry for another long wait :( Also I feel like this chapter is really boring. Don't worry, I will put some action in the coming chapters.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I took a while to get the motivation to write this too.**

Identity Isn't Everything

I smiled down at the sleeping Ladybug. I can't believe I could finally call her mine. I lifted a hand and touched my lips, as if they would feel different now that she had kissed them. I smiled as I remembered the feeling of her soft lips against mine and looked back at Ladybug. She looked beautiful in her sleep, a small smile on her face. Just before Ladybug had fallen asleep, she had muttered a few words, "Stay, I want to show you my everything…" I always thought that I would be the first one to share my identity, but recently she had opened up. Now I was struggling to stay awake, to see her transform in her sleep. I leaned back on the wall and wrapped my arm around Ladybug's sleeping body. Just to close my eyes for a minute couldn't do any harm could it…?

I jumped awake when the light hit my eyes and I yawned. But when I looked down at myself, I saw I was Adrien again and it shocked me for a moment before I remembered last nights' event. I smiled into the sun as I thought of Ladybug's beautiful face before I took a deep breath and prepared myself to find out who the love of my life really was. I slowly turned around and I felt my jaw drop as I saw Marinette lying there. Marinette, the girl who is so shy around me, the girl I never got to know. But how could I have not seen it? Her beautiful eyes and her dark hair… I would have wondered why she was so nervous as Marinette and so confident as Ladybug if we hadn't had that conversation the other night. It just made so much sense. Smiling, I sat down next to her and waited for her to wake up. I knew that together, we could do anything. I just hoped she didn't reject me after she knew who I was.

Ô-Ô

I yawned and rolled over, keeping my eyes closed, the sun was too bright.

"Morning M'Lady." I smiled as I remember last night, I couldn't believe it. But when I opened my eyes I froze. Adrien. Adrien Agreste. No way. This… just… how? I actually kissed Adrien. I pushed my thoughts of Adrien away to kiss Adrien? It just made no sense.

"Morning," I said, my nervous stutter gone, thank god. I just hoped that Adrien would still love me, I didn't just hope, I prayed.

"So it was you all along," He said, running a finger across my cheek and I smiled at the feeling. I sat up and leaned into him. This couldn't be happening. He was here. I was in his arms.

"And you, the well behaved model is one of the only people I know who can act so carefree."

"If only we could sit here all day," I looked at Adrien, well Chat… but Adrien… What was I supposed to call him now?

"We can't though… We have work to do." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I still couldn't believe that he had accepted me. Not thought of me as the stuttering girl from tenth grade. Now that my secret was out, I felt like all my problems were gone.

"Eugh, can I just have some cheese already? I'm getting sick of all this smiling and talking and… everything else!" said a small black kwami. I saw Tikki trying to drag him into the other room and I giggled, covering my mouth with a hand.

"Plagg!" Adrien shouted, "You could have waited!" I was really laughing now at Adrien's stern face and his finger pointing to the door. "Out!"

"Fine… I'll just have to go hungry…"

"Don't mind him he can be a little… annoying sometimes."

"My kwami is much less annoying than yours, I'm sorry…" I couldn't stop myself, I didn't even finish my sentence before I was laughing again, Plagg trying to fly back in and Tikki trying her hardest to pull him back out again.

"PLAGG!" He shouted again.

"Just ignore him," I said, standing up and walking over to him.

"Ok, I know how I can get him to go away anyhow."

"How?" I didn't need an answer as he leaned and kissed me gently on the lips his hand snaking behind my head and held me firmly, making me smile even more as my hands moved to cup his face and hold it there.

"Ew! Humans these days!"

 **Sorry for the super-duper short chapter but I really didn't want to spend anymore time inside. Also, as some of you will know, the competition ends soon, the 30** **th** **of April, but it is now being continued to the 1** **st** **of June. I don't know if I will continue or not after the end of this comp, so I will leave it up to you. If I get enough reviews telling me to continue, I will. Anyway, see you in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Akumas

**Ok guys, don't get mad at me for taking so long to update. I know it took ages :P Anyway, after this chapter, Flicka and I will be leaving it to you, the readers, to decide who wins. If you think I should win, tell me in the reviews! Please, if you liked this story, show your support and I might even continue after the voting is over! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short chapter :P**

Identity Isn't Everything

Chapter 7

I glanced over at Adrien and he motioned for me to stay put as he ran across the road. We were staying in our normal forms, trying to creep through the city without being seen. After weeks of searching, we had finally found the meeting point for the akumas. I nodded at Adrien before quickly slipping inside, watching as the hundreds of akumas wandered around, all in perfect sync. I crept around the side, so I could have a better view of the large screen in the centre of the hall. I crouched down and saw Adrien do the same from the other side. All the akumas attention shot upwards as Hawk Moth appeared on the screen.

"Greetings my akumas."

"All hail Hawk Moth!" The crowd shouted.

"The time has come," he began slowly. "Split up and search this city for Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring me their Miraculous!" I let out a gasp as I saw them all pick up huge long blades, the same one that had cut me before. One of the akumas heard my gasp and had turned its head. Quickly, I retreated behind the counter I was hiding behind and tried to get as low as possible. My heart thundered as I heard each step of the akuma, and I froze when I heard the surrounding akumas follow suit. I quickly unzipped my purse and let Tikki fly out.

"Tikki! Spots on!" My fear lessened, but only slightly, as I felt the magic spread across my skin. I didn't even wait for the transformation to finish before I sprinted to where Adrien was hiding, twirling to dodge the blades that were thrown at me.

"What are you doing! Get her Miraculous!" I ignored Hawk Moths screams and focused on getting to Adrien in one piece. I ran and winced as I felt one of the blades slice my upper arm but after a quick inspection, I saw it wasn't too deep. I kept on running, my breath starting to catch in my throat. Step after step… just keep running… I quickly took out my yo-yo and used it to swing over the heads of a group of akumas blocking the way and landed right next to Adrien who had transformed into Chat Noir.

"Let's get out of here M'Lady!"

"Was just about to say the same thing!" I followed him out the door and onto the street, where we kept running.

"You were going to call me M'Lady?" he grinned and I rolled my eyes, smiling a little.

"No you idiot, you know what I meant."

"Only messing with you, Princess." We had our little system, Chat would rip the gems that had the akumas in them and crush them as I would de-evilise them. But soon we were overwhelmed, surrounded by ranks and ranks of the Hawk Moth look-a-like akumas.

"Chat, there's too many. Start rounding up the freed victims and take them to the subway, somewhere safe. I will get someone to guide them and meet you back at our hideout."

"On it, be careful out there." He looked at me with such care I couldn't help but give him a quick kiss before I started to leave, which caused a small shiver of delight to run through him.

"You too, Chat," I said as I broke the kiss.

Ô-Ô

I watched Ladybug go and I felt a weird sort of worry, different to the other times. I guess now I knew that Ladybug could be hurt and I was scared it would happen again. I sighed and extended my pole and leapt to a nearby roof top. I scanned the area for any citizens and spotted a small cluster further north. I picked up the pace, leaping across rooftops until I reached them, landing on the ground. I smiled as I saw Marinette's parents in the mix, as well as a few of my classmates.

"Ok everyone! I want you to listen up!" The group looked up at me, all quite relieved to see their town hero. Well one of them anyway. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe, where you will meet up with all the other safe citizens. If you follow me, no one here will get hurt. Understand?" I saw their heads nod in understanding and I didn't waste another moment before I headed towards the closest subway route. I kept my ears on high alert for akumas as we turned the corner and descended into the underground train system. I heard their whispers echo throughout the tunnel as we headed towards the spot Ladybug had previously indicated. It didn't take long to find her group and I smiled as I saw her face light up as she saw her parents.

"Chat! Over here!" She called as I broke out into a jog to meet up with her.

"Hello M'Lady!" I called, happy to see that she was all right. Apart from the gash on her arm from earlier, she seemed to be fine.

"Nino and Alya are safe," she whispered in my ear, knowing that Alya was probably filming.

"Thank god, your parents are okay as well." I felt her sigh in relief before she turned to the group we had rescued.

"We have to go now; can I trust you all to stay safe?" They all nodded in agreement before we turned to each other and headed back to our safe house. We entered the door and collapsed on the coach, completely exhausted.

"We can't work like this forever Marinette," I said, the day's work taking a toll on my muscles.

"I know Kitty," she said, sitting down next to me, "I know."

 **Hope to see you soon! Don't forget to vote! :P :) Also, over on Fiction Press, i will shortly be uploading a new story! It will be about friends (maybe love) and magic so if you like those things, follow me over there so you know when it comes out! Just search Blue Timing and you should find me :P  
**


	8. Sorry

Ok guys, I'm sorry.

I never really planned to make this a proper story, and I don't think I will finish.

This was just a competition between a friend, and I won I think? I can't even remember, but I am like 97% sure I won't be uploading again.

So sorry to anyone who was enjoying this story, and thankyou to all the people that took the time to review, favourite, follow, or just read this far.

Sorry again

Blue Timing xx


	9. Hi Everyone, I have news

Hi everyone, so I've made this server/chat for writers.

On it, you can talk to other writers, find betas, beta for others and enter events and competitions! There will be places to share your work with others, and chances to win shoutouts!

It is set up to prevent spam and trolls, and is a welcoming community! I hope to see you there!

To join, simply copy this link and paste it into your browser (make sure you remove the spaces from the link for it t work :) )

di sco rd .g g/ d BAy HEr


End file.
